Cool Kids
Cool Kids by Echosmith is featured in Child Star, the ninth episode of Season Six. It is sung by the New Directions. After Myron joins the New Directions it cuts to the auditorium where they performing on stage for Will and Rachel. Lyrics Jane: She sees them walking in a straight line That's not really her style Mason: And they all got the same heartbeat But hers is falling behind Madison and Roderick: Nothing in this world could Ever bring them down Yeah, they're invincible And she's just in the background Madison: And she says Madison with Roderick and New Directions (with Roderick, Spencer and New Directions): I wish that I could be like the cool kids Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in (I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids) Kitty: He sees them talking with a big smile But they haven't got a clue Yeah, they're living the good life Can't see what he is going through Spencer and Alistair: They're driving fast cars But they don't know where they're going In the fast lane Living life without knowing And he says Myron with Roderick and New Directions (with Roderick, Spencer and New Directions): I wish that I could be like the cool kids Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in (I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids) I wish that I could be like the cool kids Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it (I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids) Kitty: And they said I wish that I could be like the cool kids Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids Myron with Roderick and New Directions (with Roderick, Spencer and New Directions): I wish that I could be like the cool kids (Kitty: Ah) Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in (Kitty: Ah) (I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids) (Kitty: Ah) Kitty and Myron with Roderick and New Directions (with Roderick, Spencer and New Directions): I wish that I could be like the cool kids Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it (I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids) Spencer with Alistair: Like the cool kids Trivia *This is the third number where every New Directions member present sings a solo line after On Our Way and Home. Gallery 11000283 878775255513362 8205734246210539597 n.png Kitty CoolKids6.gif Kitty CoolKids5.gif Kitty CoolKids4.gif Kitty CoolKids3.gif Kitty CoolKids2.gif Kitty CoolKids1.gif JansonGlances5.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo2 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo1 250.gif KittyWilde ChildStar7.gif KittyWilde ChildStar3.gif Those basic bitches.gif 003 kitty myron.gif Myron and NDsisters8.gif Janson 06x09_15.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nppgknQBrJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Six Songs Category:Songs sung by Alistair Category:Songs sung by Jane Hayward Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Madison McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Mason McCarthy Category:Songs sung by Myron Muskovitz Category:Songs sung by Roderick Meeks Category:Songs sung by Spencer Porter Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Child Star